


Broken Bones || Sans and Papyrus Au x Reader

by Sh33tMeDead336



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kinky, Lots of drama, Souls, Violence, slowburn, sorry what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336
Summary: The events from your past haunt you. It was never your fault-you didn't know any better, didn't know the difference from right and wrong. But that doesn't change the fact, that you indeed, committed horrors.You never understood why everyone looked at you that way, like there was something wrong with you. You never understood what it meant to be human.Because you were born lacking something vital in order to be considered one. The very culmination of your being, your soul.You were born empty.But now, just a year after the monsters from the underground were released, you were offered a deal you couldn't resist. A soul.But for what price? Does having a soul, emotions even, change anything?Does it account for everything you've done in the past?Now encountering Sans and Papyrus and their many cousins, you will discover that your not the only one with skeletons in your closet.





	1. Chapter 1

The events from your past haunt you. It was never your fault-you didn't know any better, didn't know the difference from right and wrong. But that doesn't change the fact, that you indeed, committed horrors.

You never understood why everyone looked at you that way, like there was something wrong with you. You never understood what it meant to be human. 

Because you were born lacking something vital in order to be considered one. The very culmination of your being, your soul. 

You were born empty.

But now, just a year after the monsters from the underground were released, you were offered a deal you couldn't resist. A soul. 

But for what price? Does having a soul- emotions even, change anything? 

Does it account for everything you've done in the past? 

Now encountering Sans and Papyrus and their many cousins, you will discover that your not the only one with skeletons in your closet.

\----------------------

A week, a mere seven days, and your not sure you can take it. 

Your feet hit heavily against the pavement, your heart pounding violently in your chest as you struggled to breathe. 

What was this feeling? Your not sure if you liked or disliked it. You've never really had a personal opinion on anything before. 

Few people littered the streets, the odd stranger in a dark hoodie in an alley way, or the group of drunk friends your age laughing obnoxiously loud together, the usual activity on a friday night. 

But this time it was different, this time you could feel. Something weighed in your chest, as if you had swallowed a stone. Your eyes constantly scanned the area from left to right and you jumped at the slightest noise. Unpleasant, you concluded. This feeling was unpleasant. 

You had nowhere to go, most nights were like that. You had left home years ago, too many rules, too many expectations. Usually you would have taken advantage of any and every lone stranger you had past by now, beaten them and taken them for all their valuables, in hope to earn enough for a motel room that night. When you didn't, you would usually just wander all night, and crash in some random place during the day, whether that be a back alley way or someones home varied. It was safer that way.

For some reason you hadn't felt like doing that since you recieved a soul. Maybe you were sick.

You unconsciously shuddered, the autumn breeze attacking your exposed skin mercilessly. Caught up In your thoughts you almost completely missed the commotion in the park you were walking past.

Five figures, engulfed in the darkness of the night stood in the center of the grass field, with three of the figures standing seemingly menacingly in front of the other two. Their voices cut through the empty silence of the night like knives.

"IM SORRY SIR BUT WE MUST GET HOME NOW, YOU THREE HAVE A GOOD NIGHT-"

The chuckles of the three, who you have now concluded to be male, cut the taller one off. 

"Home?" One of the three began to speak, in a much quieter tone, causing you to strain your ears just to hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"A monster like you? You have no home here! Go back to where you came from!" 

So the other two were monsters. You've seen a few around before, you were neither for or against them, none had posed as any problem for you, nor did they effect your existence. Therefore it didnt matter if they stayed or not.

You spun on your heel, your fingers tugging on your hood pulling it down to further hide your face. Incidents like this happened all the time. Monster dust would have sprinkled the entire city-carried by the wind, before someone would notice, it'd make headlines for a night and then they'd be long forgotten. 

Ignoring their presence you continue forward, with no real destination in mind, merely forcing your legs forward to keep your mind occupied.

"PAPYRUS!" a voice you hadn't yet heard screamed in concern before directing his attention to the other three, "STAY BACK OR I'LL BE FORCED TO FIGHT YOU!"

A scoff escaped you lips. This was their fault. What did they expect? Being out this late, they were asking for trouble. 

Glancing back, the tallest one who had tried to dismiss the three was now hunched over on the ground, left leg looking as if it was twisted in at least three different ways in which it certainly WASN'T supposed to turn. 

So if it wasn't your problem, why do you feel so compelled to help them? 

You didnt like this feeling either, in fact, all you have ever felt since you first got a soul was unpleasant and inconvent and caused you nothing but trouble. 

You didn't understand why emotions were so highly valued by others. 

Your rolled your eyes. Whatever. You'd help them so you could stop feeling whatever this was before parting ways, so you would never have to think about them again.

Buring your hands further into your hoodies pockets you approached the scene casually, awaiting and prepared for them to notice you.

"Hey."

Despite not being able to see them, you could feel all five sets of eyes on you. You felt the urge to look away, but refrained from doing so. 

"I-uh, already called the cops, s'ya know...scram." You falsely informed the three casually, as they all straightened.

"Oh shit! Scatter!" The one on the left ordered, before all three bolted in the opposite direction. 

Welp. That was easy.

You glanced at the one with the busted leg, who appeared to be recieving help from the significantly smaller one standing up. It wasn't really getting anywhere anytime soon.

You offered a hand in which he gratefully took and pulled himself to his feet-or foot. 

"THANK YO-"

As you dropped your hand he went tumbling back over. oops.

"OWCH." He didn't appear hurt any more then he already was, so you supposed it was fine. 

"PAPYRUS? ARE YOU OKAY?" The smaller one asked, attempting to help him up again.

This was a waste of time.

You crouched to his level and scooped your arm under his before pulling him to his feet.

The taller monster-Papyrus, laughed nervously, "THANK YOU HUMAN, WE WERE IN A BIT OF TROUBLE THERE."

You shrugged, "No problem," before glancing down at the smaller skeleton. It was hard to make out their features, but they were both deathly pale and Papyrus was very hard-

Wait. 

Your eyes flickered back and forth between the two a few times. They were skeletons. 

Huh. That was new.

You realized the smaller one had begun introducing himself as you snap to attention, Papyrus' long bony arm now wrapped around you to hold himself up.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH HUMAN. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AND THIS IS MY CLOSE COMPANION, PAPYRUS.

You nod, acknowledging his introduction.

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, WOULD YOU MIND DOING US A FAVOUR?"

Your have still yet to figure out if their voices were naturally this loud, or if they were simply constantly screaming. 

You shrug once more in reply. You weren't the biggest on talking to strangers. 

"WONDERFUL! THEN IF YOU COULD PERHAPS HELP WALK PAPURUS HOME, AS YOU CAN SEE, HE ISNT CURRENTLY CAPABLE OF DOING SO HIMSELF." 

You retain the urge to sigh.

"Yeah, sure." 

"MEYHEHE, THANK YOU AGAIN HUMAN."

"Tch. Lead the way."

Blueberry nodded and begun to skip in one direction, apparently they tried cutting through the park to get home quicker. Guess they won't be trying to do that again anytime soon.

Blueberry and Papyrus spoke loudly to each other, and probably to you too. Your eyes wandered to Papyrus' leg.

Shouldn't he be going to hospital or something? 

You wondered if Skeletons even needed to go to hospital.  
You'd heard that they had magic or something, so probably not. 

Doesn't really matter either way, it's none of your business. 

It was an agonizingly long walk, mainly because you were naturally fast paced but now you had to walk unbearably slow for the ginormous injured skeleton leaning on you. 

You had traveled further into the suburbian area, to the Rich neighbourhood. Made sense, considering all the gold down in the underground. 

It had gotten a little brighter, the clouds having moved out of the way of the crescent moon. It was a little chilly, but otherwise a relatively pleasant night. 

The two skeletons had been discussing puzzles, but it was only when they changed topic when you began to pay attention.

"SANS IS GOING TO KILL ME." 

"SO IS PA-STRETCH. WE WERE MEANT TO BE BACK BEFORE 7."

Well, seeing as not only was 7 four hours ago, but one of them was /severely/ injured, you couldn't blame this 'sans' and 'stretch'.

You were lead up a particularly long driveway leading to their house. 

Correction-Mansion. 

Their home stood a grande five storeys high, with sandstone outer walls and a grande rose garden decorating the front yard. 

You couldn't help but notice the similarities between the skeletons house and a better homes and gardens magazine. 

It was a slight inconvenience having to lift Papyrus up the front steps, but fortunately he was much lighter then he appeared. 

Lifting a balled hand to the front chestnut coloured wooden door, you knock politely after realizing that the two didnt have any keys.

The air stood still, and a second later the door swung open, with two more skeletons in display. Both appeared to visably relax upon spotting their friends, but tensed once again once they had spotted you.

The two new skeletons were rather similar in comparison of Blueberry and Papyrus. You supposed the two were the ones named Sans and Stretch.

Perhaps they were related.

"Who are you?" The smaller skeleton asked firmly, obviously skeptical of your intentions. Can't blame him.

"CALM DOWN SANS, THIS HUMAN ASSISTED US WHEN WE WERE IN TROUBLE."

The smaller skeleton in the blue hoodie, sans, pinpricks moved to Papyrus, his mouth opening to speak before his gaze droped down to view his leg. 

Panic set on his features. God. I didnt sign up for this. 

"Papyrus! Who the hell did this too you!" His voice came out as panicked but seething all at once as he hurriedly ushered the three of us inside to a living room.

I set Papyrus down carefully on the couch, careful not to hurt him.

Can skeletons even feel pain? 

"Shit Pap, Blue can you fix this?" Sans questioned the other small skeleton, that you could now tell was shorter then sans when put next to each other. 

"OF COURSE!" Blueberry exclaimed, puffing his chest out in pride.

The tallest skeleton in the orange hoodie, presumably stretch, stood soundlessly behind the couch watching Blueberry work, but worry still etched itself onto his face.

For skeletons they sure were expressive.

Blueberry stood in front of Papyrus's leg, his hands hovering over him, a soft blue hue formed and began to circle the wounds.

In only seconds the bones began to shift and click back into place, as if nothing ever happened.

Now you were confused to as why monsters were so resented. Wasn't healing abilities like this revolutionary? This was the first time you have ever interacted with one for more then a few moments, and they have already proved themselves to be more of value then the vast majority of humans. 

You watched silently, and wondered if you could slip away unnoticed. Unfortunately the likelihood was low.

"THERE! ALL FINISHED," Blueberry informed all of us, a warm smile evident in his voice. 

Sans let out a ragged sigh, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. 

"Geez Pap, ya nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ugh Sans. THAT WAS HORRIBLE." 

"Tch, what were you two doing out so late anyway?" Stretch spoke for the first time since your arrival. 

"UH, I-WE, LEFT, WELL... WE GOT LOST AT WALMART AGAIN."

Again?

Stretch chuckled, shaking his head, "You need to be more careful blue, next time there might not be a nice human to come save you."

All four skeletons attentions all then redirected toward you. You felt strange, uncomfortable almost, with the attention. You wondered if it would be rude to simply leave. 

You supposed it was your turn to speak.

"The names Y/n, i was just scrollin' by when I saw Pap's and blue in trouble. Thought i'd help," You explained plainly. 

"Huh. What'd ya do? Just ask 'em politely to go and they just left?" Stretch questioned suspiciously.

"SHE HAD TOLD THEM SHE HAD CALLED THE POLICE, SO THEY RAN. NOW BE NICE TO OUR NEW FRIEND," Papyrus answered for you, which you didnt mind. 

Wait, friend? No, no. Your leaving then never seeing them ever again. You can't deal with people right now. Not like this, not yet. 

"Friend huh? Guess we've got to be a bit more polite then, right Stretch?" 

Sans offered his hand to shake, in which you took, "Names Sans, but I suppose you already know that.

"That's Stretch, Blueberry's bro." 

You nod, glancing at Stretch then back at Sans.

"ANYWAY HUMAN, IT IS LATE, YOU ARE WELCOME TO STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT," Papyrus offered thoughtfully. 

You shook your head, "Nah, s'alright."

"You sure? It's pretty late. I can drive you home if you'd like," Sans commented.

"I'm fine,' you reply, "Thanks anyway." 

"Hmm, alright. I'll show you to the door," Stretch added.

You turn on your heel to leave but was unfortunately interrupted when Blueberry stopped you.

"WAIT! HUMAN! I NEED YOUR PHONE NUMBER BEFORE YOU GO!" 

Damn. So close.

You spun back around before approaching the skeleton, pulling your phone from you pocket and entering the password, before placing it in Blueberry's hands. 

He quickly pulled out his own phone and began to assumingly save your number to his phone and vice versa. 

"HERE YOU GO HUMAN! WE WILL SEE YOU AROUND." 

You nod, before glancing at Papyrus and giving him a small wave goodbye. 

"GOODNIGHT HUMAN!" Papyrus called from behind you, Blueberry doing the same.

Stretch showed you to the door, you simply nod in thanks and began to leave. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you halted, peering over your shoulder to lock eyes with Stretch.

"Thanks, for taking care of me bro' and Papyrus. See you around?"

You bob your head 'yes' before continuing down the driveway, the click of the door closing behind you reaching your ears.

There was a faint sound of crickets, and the occasional russle of bushes swaying in the wind. Your body relaxed for the first time that week.

As you continued down the street you thought back on your encounter, a small smile tugging on your lips.

You chest had a light buzz and you felt slightly more energized.

Peculiar.

Perhaps emotions weren't entirely awful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was monday. Currently you were located at one of the shelters for the homeless, along with countless others. 

Your fingers fumble with the bread, tearing an edge off and throwing it in your mouth. Although slightly stale, you weren't complaining. 

The air smelt crusty, fitting of the worn down shack like building. You eyed the people around you wearily, men, women, clothed in rags sat side by side in near every available space. 

 

The back of a brunnette elderly man brushed against yours, much to your displeasure. You valued your personal space.

Forcing the rest of the bread past your lips you stood too your feet, eyes scanning the area in attempt to calculate the most efficent path out of the building. Pausing for a second you finally began to manoeuvre your way through the crowd of people, both standing and sprawled comfortably across the ground. 

Pushing the door open forcing yourself out you take a greedy breath of fresh air. It was only now that you notice how much it reeked in there. 

You ran your fingers through your hair, contemplating what to spend your time doing. Remembering the public toliets and showers at central park you decided to head there. 

You watched your feet mindlessly as they pressed against the pavement. Couples, families, friends and the occassional lone stanger passed, not sparing you a second glance. 

It was all the same. Merely different faces. 

One particularly giddy little boy ran in your direction, left hand wrapped firmly around the string of a bright red balloon trailing behind him. A man-in which you can only assume was his father called out to him from a distance. 

Laughing to himself happily like most children his age would, he manage to run to just in front of you before his foot caught against an uneven slab of pavement, jolting forward and landing on his hands and knees. 

You peer down at the boy in front of you disinterestedly, fully prepared to step around the obstacle and continue walking. 

The boy choked on a sob, causing your eyes to flicker back down to his flushed face. He had let go of his balloon and his hand and legs were grazed.

People were staring. 

"Tch."

You hooked your hands under his arms and pulled the boy to his feet, brushing off his knees and hands as hot fat tears poured down the boys cheeks. 

"Benjamin! Are you alright?" 

The father had caught up, he appeared to be in his late twenties, early thirties, a sandy blonde mop of hair awashed against his head, strickingly similar in colour and style to that of 'Benjamins'.

He picked the young child up and craddled the boy in his arms, inspecting him for further injuries. 

You supposed you were done here. Steping to the left of the man you continue your journey to central park. 

"Wait!" 

A large hand cupped one of your own hands, gently spinning you around to face Benjamins father. 

"Thank you for helping my son, my name is Richard, by the way."

"It was no prob'," you answer, inspecting the boy curled up in his fathers arms comfortably. 

Glancing back at Richard you could feel his eyes on you, causing you to unconsciously shift feet in some strange unpleasant sensation. 

"Hey, sorry if this comes off as rude, but are you homeless?" 

Well, you can't say you weren't expecting that. 

You were unusually dirtier then usual, as you had found yourself unmotivated to steal the belongings of others and break into others homes and estates as of late. 

You had started to think that apart of having a soul included having no sense of self preservation. 

You shrugged you shouders nonchantly, "so?"

"Well uh, I was wondering if you would like to come over, take a shower, change clothes you know? I'd feel bad to just leave you like this." 

You blinked, registering his offer. Sounded like a solid opportunity that you were definitely for taking advantage of. 

Was it safe though? Looking the man over quickly, you decided he was no threat. Besides, what have you got to lose? 

"Alright."

-

From the appearance of Richards home, he was at least a higher middle class. A two story creme coloured building with a nifty little vegetable garden by the front porch. 

After tucking Benjamin in for a afternoon nap you were given the tour of the house and handed some old clothes that apparently belong to his girlfriend.

Richard took you clothes to wash while you went to have a shower. Clicking the door shut, you ensured that it was properly locked.

Glancing around the white tiled bathroom you approach the shower, turning the taps and adjusting the water to the appropriate temperature. 

Stepping under the water your body shuddered in pleasure. Your muscles relaxed as the dirt and grim of the past few days washed off of your skin. 

You eyes drooped closed and you breathed deeply, zoning out and your senses enhancing. The pitter patter of water hitting against the tiles floor, the soft breathing of a sleeping child, the awkward shuffling of feet, the calm eeriness of the silent household. 

You mind draws blank as your thoughts and senses faded into black. All there will and has ever existed was the empty nothingness of the void. 

Gasping, eyes shooting open, you realized you had begun to hold your breathe. Massaging your temples everything returns to normal.

Reaching for the shampoo you continue and finish the rest of your bathroom duties. 

Now dressed in black jeans and a plain white T-shirt you exited the bathroom, eager for your hoodie back. 

You were currently on the second floor, and from the lack of activity you correctly assume you were the only one left upstairs. 

Well, this was a convenient opportunity. Swifly walking down the hallway you began to peer through the doorways of each room, searching for Richards room. 

Upon locating it you carefully push the door open further and slip inside, closing it behind you soundlessly. Pushed against the back creme coloured wall was a neatly made queen sized bed with night stands either side. 

Approaching the draws you quickly search through each draw for valuables. Mostly finding underwear and other clothing materials you force the draw back shut before spinning on your heel and searching through the other draws. 

 

Pulling one of the draws open your eyes inspect the expensive appearing jewellery placed inside, calculating the value of each peice.

Necklaces of gold and ruby, rings of white gold and earings of pearls. You wondered how one person could manage to find the time to wear all the items that had been neatly stored inside the draw.

Not pondering on it any longer your fingers curled around the jewelry. 

Benjamin.

The young boys distraught face crossed your mind. Strange.

Your eyes scan the room for a bag to put the jewelry in. A sinking feeling formed in your stomach, these feelings always appeared to come at the most inconvenient times. 

Taking a deep breath you attempt to ignore the feeling. Locating a plastic shopping bag you reach out for it, freezing yet again.

You breathed out heavily, holding your head in your hands, contemplating your options.  
You NEEDED the money.

Besides, it's common sense to not invite strangers into your home, so really this was Richards fault, not yours.

...

What if, instead of stealing his valuables, you use his generosity to you advantage? That way for future reference if you ever needed assistence you would have a failsafe. 

Usually anytime anyone ever offered possible alliance, or 'friendship' you would simply take what you needed and leave. You didnt stick around to have to pay back your debt, waste of time and effort.

But perhaps you could make an exception, maybe it would give you something to do in your seemingly endless free time. 

Hesitating long enough you stand back up from your crouching position and return everthing back to its original state.

Heading to the door your hands wrap around the door knob before glancing back. The sinking feeling had faded, exiting the room you wander back down the hallway and downstairs.

The appealing smell of green curry hinted in the air. Richard must be cooking.

Following the smell you entered the kitchen, Richard busily chopping up vegetables and dropping them into pots.

Upon noticing your presence Richard glanced up and greeted you with a warm smile.

"Oh good, your done. I'm just making dinner, my girlfriend-Willow, will be home soon. Your invited to stay for the night if you want?"

You stare blankly at Richard, evidently putting him at unease.

"Sure."

The jiggling of the front doors lock caught both yours and Richards attention. Willow, probably.

Moments later a raven haired emerald eyed female entered the room, slightly startled by your presence.

"Hey babe, This is...uh, I never actually caught your name?" Richard chuckled nervously, glancing from you to Willow.

You weren't one to go around sharing you name with people, and considered giving them a fake one.

"Y/n," you informed Richard, before returning your attention to the female, observing her closely. 

"Well, Y/n here is homeless, so she's staying over for the night, she helped Benjamin when he fell, so I thought it was the least i could do." 

You hardly felt helping a child stand up was deserving of such a reward, but continued to keep your opinion to yourself. You wouldn't want to risk them agreeing and revoking their offer.

Noticing Willow visably relax you decide that the coast was indeed clear, and you were safe to stay in the household for the night. 

"Alright then, where is Ben anyway?" 

"Sleeping, could you could wake him up for me? Dinners almost ready."

Willow bobbed her head 'yes' before planting a firm kiss against Richards lips, causing your stomach to churn. 

These emotions were boundless in variation weren't they? Unpleasant.

You assisted in setting up the table, waiting for everyone to arrive before taking a seat.

The meal in front of you was by far the most appealing thing you have eaten in a long time. 

Shovelling the food into your mouth you missed the amused stares of Willow and Richard.

"So, Y/n, do you have a job?"

You paused, before meeting Willow's gaze, hesitantly shaking your head side to side.

"Hmm, well I know this program that helps find the homeless some work, I could sign you up if you'd like?"

You considered the offer. Lately you had been a bit hesitant to resorting to theft, so perhaps this was the best option. 

You straightened in your seat, having made your decision. With a firm nod Willow clapped her hands in delight before pulling out her phone to take down your details.

Whilst answering all her questions you watched the boy beside you pick at his food with his hands and struggling to put all the food in his mouth. 

"Tch." 

Reminded you of your younger brother.

-

Your legs entangled with the bedsheets as you struggled to find a comfortable positon. You had long since adjusted to the hard surface of concrete, that despite popular belief, only made it harder to sleep when on soft surfaces. 

You stared expressionlessly up at the roof, mind blank. The familar darkness of the night covered you like a blanket. 

Beep.

You glanced over to your left over at the bed side table, at your phones lit screen, disturbing the scerenity of the darkness. 

Staring a moment longer you reach for the item, rolling on your side, entering your password and pulling up your messages.

THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY

•Help


	3. Chapter 3

Your heart skipped a beat, before returning to it's usual pace. 

Your eyes lingered on the word 'help' for a moment. You sat up and kicked the blankets off of you, swinging both legs off the side of the bed before firmly pressing them against the ground.

Stripping from the night wear you were lended and into your black jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

Falling back on the bed you pull on your socks and shoes before grabbing the rest of your belongings in a bag, swinging it over your shoulder.

You slowly push your door open, grateful for well oiled hinges, creeping out into the hallway and downstairs. 

Your feet hit soundlessly against the carpet, reaching for the front doorknob you slip out into the night.

Conveniently the skeletons home wasn't far from where you currently were, perhaps a few blocks away. 

You walked in your usual quick pace towards your destination, wondering what type of trouble they had managed to find this time. 

As you pondered you had noticed yourself unconsciously moving faster, now in a light jog. Slowing down you head towards Blueberry's home slightly faster then your original pace.

It was late, perhaps two in the morning, it was a relatively bright night, the moon on full display, with thousands of stars decorating the sky's dark palet of navy blues and blacks. 

A soft breeze hugged your face, your hair blowing in one direction along with it.

It wasn't a long walk to the monster's home, within minutes you were already walking up their driveway, hands tucked away safely in your pockets.

At first everything seemed normal, until you realized that yelling wasn't some noisy teenagers throwing a party, but rather a small group of people trying to break down their door and vandalizing their home.

You halted, watching from a distance. There were twelve of them, five different vehicles pulled out the front of Blue's house.

Your mind racked through logical solutions to the problem, but concerningly, you body seemed to be attempting to act on it's own. 

You approached the crowd calmly, walking in the shadows to avoid being noticed as much as possible.

To the far left of the building was a lone women throwing rocks at the windows, having already succeeded in knocking out two of the windows, but both having been barricaded from inside. 

Deciding to deal with each one individually you approach the women from behind. 

Creeping up from behind her you maintain a firm grip on one of the shovels that been leaned against one of cars amongst other tools.

You watch her movements, planning your actions slowly and calculated. With one swift movement you lift the shovel up through the air before bringing it down against her head. 

She yelped in pain before falling forward unconscious, nobody seemed to notice over all the commotion. Grabbing her by the ankles you drag her behind one of the cars before hoisting her up on you shoulder and throwing her in the backseat of a red toyota.

Searching her pockets you find her wallet, pulling out your phone to take a photo of her I.D, and snagging the extra $20 bill in the back pocket. 

You continue to take photo's of the car's number plates. All you could really do at the moment was give them a scare and call the police, but hell if you'd just leave them all go unscathed. 

There was eleven left, and realistically, you aren't going to be able to knock them all unconscious without someone noticing, let alone fight them.

This was a massive waste of time. 

So why do you feel the need to stay and help? 

Pulling your hoodie over your face as far as you could reach, you head over to two of the males separate from the rest.

Repeating the same process with them like the woman, you plan your next action.

The rest of them were all huddled together, trying to bring down the door. You were a bit skeptical as considering the amount of force being used to bring it down how it still remained standing.

Magic most likely.

You still couldnt hear sirens, so you figured no one had called them as of yet. A rather irrational move in your opinion.

Unless those skeletons were hiding something?

Your brought back to attention when someone begins to pull out gasoline from the back of their ute.

You decide you couldn't do much else at this point and pull out your phone, calling emergency services.

"Hello? Emergency Services, what is your emergency?"

"Uh hey, so this group of people are trying to burn down thi-"

"If this is about the monster estate down in greenvalley, then i'm sorry to inform you that we don't interfere in monster related incidents."

Your breathe caught in your throat.

You watched speechless as gasoline was splashed across the estate.

"Actually, this is, but I had heard several human children had managed to enter the building and now are trapped in side with them." 

You wondered if your statement was plausible. Apparently enough to fool the lady on the phone.

"Don't worry Maim, police will arrive at the residence shortly, the children will be fine."

You watched nonchantly at the group of people at work, pondering whether the police would make it here on time as you hung up.

Last you checked a station was located close to here, it should be fine.

But what is this feeling in your gut? As if everything was going to go wrong? It put you on edge. 

"Hey, who are you?" A deep groggy voice man called from your right just a few metres away.

You stare blankly at the man, making no sign of reply. 

"Are you fucking deaf? You aren't supposed to be here! Scram!"

You turn back to face the building. It looks as if they were almost out of gasoline. You supposed that was a bad sign.

"Hey guys! This bitch here is causing trouble!" He yelled, gaining the attention of several members of the group.

So this was a private event. Meaning they were probably apart of some monster hate group.

Two other men and another woman stopped what they were doing to approach you, with the purple haired female speaking first.

"Listen Hun, either you join in or piss off. We can't have no spectators, understood?" 

You ignore the female, waiting patiently for the familar sirens of the police. That alone should be enough to scare them off.

For now.

You studied the female carefully, around average height, athletic build, probably could throw a punch.

The two males on her side both possessed bulky forms, but neither very tall. 

"Fucking answer me when I talk to you!" The woman lifted a hand and slapped you across the cheek. 

Unnecessarily hostile. Noted. 

You stood your ground, your cheek stinging, still unresponsive, waiting, watching, calculating. 

The first male that called you out grabbed you roughly by the arm and shoved you backwards, your body hitting the ground harshly.

Quickly making your way back to your feet you manage to block the first punch thrown your way by the male to the purple haired girls right.

Grabbing onto his wrist you force him closer, lifting your knee to his stomach, winding him, before kneeing him in the face. He groaned in pain before you shoved him backwards, tripping over his own feet. 

The male on your right wrapped his arms around you and held you in place as the other man raised a fist and landed a clean hit against you right cheekbone. 

Your teeth clench together as you force your head backwards colliding with the man holding you in place, causing him to drop you. 

Falling to your knees you side swept the first male, swiftly dodging the attempt by the woman to pull you by the hair.

The two glared at you while the other two try to regain their composures. 

The three of you stand your ground awaiting someone else to make the first move.

Cheers from the group by the door erupt from the crowd, from the corner of your eye you noticed a small fire quickly spreading across the front wall. Luckily the majority of the outside of the house consisted of sandstone, so there was still enough time to save the home.

The man stepped forward threateningly but halted when sirens played loudly in the distance. 

The two quickly forgot what they were doing and rush to the cars in a panic, it took the rest of the group a few extra moments to notice, but once doing so, immediately retreating. 

You stepped out of the way of the vehicles as they flew out of the driveway, barely missing you. 

The fire didnt have much to feed on yet other then the gasoline and front wooden door.

Fire licked at the garden out front, small sections of grass catching alight, before being quickly stomped out by your feet. 

You glanced up at the house. You hadn't heard any screaming or yelling yet. They probably had already managed to find a way out.

The sirens in the distance grew closer and you decided it would probably be safer to make yourself scarce. 

Spinning on your heel you prepare to leave, when a twisting feeling in your gut caused you to look back one last time.

Usually in incidents such as these you were indifferent. You had always followed the motto of 'If it didn't effect you, then it didn't matter', but strangely enough, looking back at the flames hungrily spreading across the house in hopes to devour the home, you couldn't help but hope that the skeletons had made it out safely.


End file.
